Moonlight Love
by Sakura Blossom4
Summary: Sakura is the princess of angels, She and her cousin decided to go visit earth, where she meets a amber eyed wolf and his weird blue-eyed smiling friend. Chapter 5!
1. prologue

Hi minna-san, sorry for my long delay. I was feeling a bit down and didn't want to write anymore anyway I hope u like this chapter. 

Moonlight Love

Chapter 1

Heaven…..

Once upon a time there lived a Queen of angels Called Nadashiko Kinomoto she was also known as Goddess of happiness her Husband Fujika Kinomoto was half mortal, half god. It took a while for them to prusade their parents to let them marry. Today Natashiko was supposed to give birth to her second child, but nothing happened. Everyone began to worry. The day was almost over , some people went home with a sad expression while others waited patiently for something to happen.

It was nearly midnight and the full moon was out, clouds surrounding it. Suddenly the moon began to glow shooting a bright light at Natashiko's belly. The Blinding light caused everyone to look away. When the light had gone they all turned round and there stood a cheerful looking Natashiko with what looked like a baby in her arms. 

"It's a girl" she whispered softly.

The little girl was passed to everyone in the room so they could get a good look at her. 

__

Look at her she's truly a beauty, a voice among the people said, She has her mother's eyes another voice said, Hey what's that in her hand , a third voice said while pointing a finger at the little girl's hand .

They all looked at her hand and saw a little piece of pink paper and a petal of a Sakura flower.

Touya, the little girl's brother took the little piece of paper and read it.

__

Sakura, Goddess of Love………

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Meanwhile on earth…….

"Come on Mrs. Li you can do it, come on Push harder" the nurse said nervously. While looking down at hand where Mrs. Li had bit while she was putting a cloth on the forehead.

Mrs. Li just glared at her while her husband tried to relax her with smoothing words, she griped his hands tightly. He winced in pain but shook it off. Her four daughters looked at her impatiently. While whispering things like….

__

Why is mother taking so long, it cant be that hard, one of then said, I bet it's gonna be a KAWAII boy, another one said, No Its going to be a girl Faraen ( forgot their names) No, it's a boy Faraen argued, No girl….. 

They continued to argue. XiaoRin sighed and continued to encourage his wife. He looked out the window, **_Its going to be a full moon tonight. _** Suddenly the moon crept out of the shadows glowing brightly, a loud howl came form the woods. He then heard a sound of a baby crying. He turned his back to his wife who was smiling at him. He smiled back and looked at the baby that was in her arms.

"It's a boy" she whispered tiredly. You can hear the loud voice of Faraen saying, "**I told you**". XiaoRin Just Shook his head at the girls and returned his attention to his new born son.

"What Shall we call him" She asked XiaoRin. He looked out the window again and nodded to himself.

"We'll call him Xiao Lang" He said proudly.

"Xiao Lang it is then, isn't that right my little wolf" She said softly looking at Xiao Lang. Xiaolang just giggled to himself and played with his mother's hair.

To be continued…………………….

Finished at last, hope u like my prologue. The next chapter will be out on Saturday or if I'm lucky it might be before that. Thanks you for reading. Cya soon

^^ Sakura Blossom ^^ 


	2. Chapter1 Sakura's life

Moonlight Love

Chapter 2

Sakura's Life

_ Heaven……_

"Kaijou wake up or you will be late for your lessons" Touya yelled from the kitchen. Sakura groaned and got of bed. She quickly got ready and went down stairs. 

"Morning Father" She greeted cheerful, kissing his cheek. She then walked over to her brother and in a blink of an eye she threw him full force on the wall, causing it to shatter and make a Touya body shaped hole. 

"Ouch" was all that was heard from Touya. 

"SAKURA NO KAUJOU," she yelled at her brother, who was in pain from the little attack. Fajitaka just shook his head at his children and continued to read the newspaper. Sakura smiled innocently at her brother when he came out.

"Kaijou" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Sakura heard him and with a wave of her hand Touya was floating in the air. Touya just smirked and dark blue wings grew from his back. He then zoomed outside and stuck his tongue at his little sister. She just glared at him and clapped her hands twice making the broken bits of golden bricks join together and covered the hole like nothing happened.

"Kids these day" Fajitaka whispered to himself

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

After Touya's little incident Sakura thought that it was time to go to her Cousin's house to have her lessons.

She arrived at her destination after a few minutes. She walked over to the door and rang the bell. A loud Ding-Dong was heard. Sakura covered her ears slightly, waiting for the door to open. But no one came. She growled in frustration. She couldn't wait any longer. She raised her fists angrily and … _POW. _

A loud cry of pain was heard. Sakura blinked and looked at the figure in front of her. It was her cousin Gohan. He was holding his nose, which looked like it was broken. He glared at her. She just smiled sheepishly at him. She put her index finger on the tip of his nose a bright light came covered his nose healing it. She pulled her hand back.

"Aren't you going to invite me in" She asked. He just simply nodded and gestured her to come in.

Sakura looked at him and smirked.

"Your looking more handsome then ever Gohan" She said while looking at his features. He was wearing some blue baggy trousers and a tight red shirt (I'm not good at describing stuff so bare with me) His messy Chestnut hair was messier then ever. His crystal blue eyes glittering in the sunlight His bangs covering his eyes making him look sexier.

"Is that all?" he said with mock hurt. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him. He sighed and shook his head.

  
"I thought you loved me," He said. Fake tears making its way down his face. He clutch his heart, his tears still streaming down his face while he put on his puppy dog face. Sakura tried not to laugh his face looked really hilarious. She couldn't take it anymore. She exploded with laughter clutching her stomach.

"You just had to break my heart didn't you," He said while sighing. Sakura just giggled and patted Gohan on the back. Unfortunately this action made Gohan flying face first to the wall with a big _BANG!!!!!!!!!!_

"Oops" Sakura said cutely, giggling to herself. Gohan groaned in pain he rubbed his head and glared at her. She just smiled cutely back at him. He just shook his head at her. _No wonder Touya calls her a Kaijou. _Sakura glared at him as if she read his thoughts.

"Why don't we star training, before the others have our heads for dinner" he said while walking through the corridors with Sakura following him quietly.

To be Continued……………

Hope you liked this Chapter. I know its short and Syaoran wasn't in it but I really didn't have time to write more because of my exams, which is going to be tomorrow. I'll try to make the next 


	3. Syaoran's Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS or Cardcaptors or DBZ !!!**

**Hi everyone, im soooooooooo sorry that I didn't update any sooner. I had a lot of family problems. Like my mum getting ill and moving out and so on. In this story im going to use some people from DBZ I don't know if it's going to be a crossover. I just want to thank…..**

**Anime-Lover41**- _I know __ur__ going to kill me for not updating sooner, I'll make it up 2 u I promise! _

**Winter dreams**- _u think so? Thanks! =)_

**Cherry**-_ hehe Sakura should really control her strength but then again that would be no fun! _

**Lady Dark Angel-** _Thank you for reviewing!!!_

**J.X.T- **_oh hehe my mistake thanks for pointing it out 4 me ^-^ and many thanks for reviewing._

**Type Zero-** _You think my story is interesting!! Thanks __J_

  **_Moon Light Love_**

**_Chapter3_****__**

**_Syaoran's_****_ Life_****__**

**Earth…… (****China****)**

**A sixteen year old boy, named Li Syaoran was sitting at his desk dong his Biology homework. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.   **

_Finished at last_, **He thought as he closed his book. He looked at the time and sighed. **_An hour left till school starts, might as well go now,_** He said to himself. **

**He got his bag and went downstairs where he was greeted by his hyper sisters. **

**"_Good Morning little wolfie_" They greeted happily. Syoaran glared at them, wishing that they will stop calling him that. Ever since he was three years old they kept on calling him _'Little Wolfi_e', saying that the name fits him well because of his messy chocolate brown hair, and the fact that his name means little wolf. ******

**He unconsciously dipped his hand through his very untidy hair.  **

**"_Good morning_" He replied with a not-so-happy voice. He snatched his lunch from shiefa hands and left without another word.**

**"_Well aren't we grumpy_" Fanfren exclaimed. They all nodded in return and went back to what they were doing.**

**ø****~~*~*~*~*~~*~**

**ø**

**School…….******

****

**Syoaran walked in his homeroom. He spotted his best buddy, Eriol who was looking out the window deep in thought amongst his classmates.******

**"A penny for your thoughts" he asked, startling Eriol from his daydream. ******

**"I was just thinking about the new student that was coming today" lied Eriol, trying to keep a straight face, hoping that he would buy it. ******

**"I never heard anything about a new student" Syoaran said suspiciously, looking at him with narrowed blazing amber eyes.  Eriol hesitated.******

**"Y... You haven't, well you see.. ****I.**** err... Ryu told me that he heard the teacher saying something about a new student coming today... yeah that's it!" He stuttered. Syoaran was looking at him in wonder, did he just hear Eriol stutter?                                                                                                                                                  On the other hand, Ryu Lin is the principles son so that means he knew everything going on in school. Who cares anyway its no big deal!  Syaoran thought. The bell rang loudly making Syoaran snap out of his wondering mind, without saying or looking at Eriol he went and sat in his seat.**

**_S_**_aved by the bell _**Eriol thought slightly revealed. Their Sensei came in and greeted his students. ******

**"Welcome back students, now before we start anything I would like to introduce you to a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year" Kairyu- Sensei announced. Eriol and Syoaran looked at each other.**

**                                                                                                                                                        "WHAT!!!!!!!!" they both shouted. Their classmates and teacher looked at them in a weird way but that didn't stop them.**

**"I THOUGHT HE WAS LYING/ I MADE IT UP, HOW CAN THIS BE TRUE!!" They both yelled and looked at each other again and stood up.******

**  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE IT UP!!/ YOU DIDN'T BEILIEVE ME!!!" The two friends continued******

**"LI, HIRRIGIZAWA STOP THIS NONSENCE AT ONCE" Their teacher roared, They both stopped their quarrel and  **

**sat**** back down looking red in the face while the rest of the class laugh at them.**

** "As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED we have a new student joining us today" he said empathizing the word rudely and interrupted and throwing daggers at Syaoran and Eriol who slumped back in their seats in embarrassment. As I if on queue a knock was heard. A boy with golden brown eyes and spiky jet black hair came in. He wore baggy army pants with a matching shirt that says 'DON'T MESS WITH ME'. **

**"I would like to introduce u all to Goten Kinomoto, can you tell us something about yourself Kinomoto" Kairyu-sensei asked. **

**You could hear the girls shouting 'oh my god he's so handsome', 'what a hottie', 'he's mine' and so on. The boys however where glaring at him saying something about stealing their girls, well except for Syaoran and Eriol who just rolled their eyes. ******

**"I'm sixteen years old, just like yourselves, I'm from ****Japan****. I have two brothers and a sister. I love to play basketball and soccer. I hope we can become friends" Goten answered coolly, flashing them a toothy grin. **

**"Now were shall I put you" the teacher said looking around the class room. The girls were pushing each other from their desks so that he can sit next to them. Kairyu-sensei just shook his head. He found an empty desk in between Syaoran and Eriol. He sighed; somehow he knew he was going to regret this later.**

**"I think I shall put u in between Li and Hirrigizawa. Li, Hirrigizawa please raise your hands" he said shakily, thinking if he did the right thing.**

**"Open your books to page 109, Hirrigizawa please read the first paragraph"**

**ø****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~******

**Lunch…….**

**Syaoran and Eriol were walking in the cafeteria holding their lunches and still arguing. As for Goten, he was trying to get away from his giggly fans. He bumped into Eriol causing the tray that Eriol was holding to slam in his face. Eriol sighed**

**"This is defiantly not my lucky day" he mumbled. Syaoran laughed at him. There was custard all over his hair, making its way down his face. His glassed were soaked with juice. Two blondes went passed them and giggled at the sight.**

**"Hey Hirrigizawa, you look delicious" one of them said trying to hide her amusement.**

**"Yea, how much do you cost and do I get another one for free?" The other blond asked innocently, winking at Syaoran who ignored her and kept on laughing. Eriol blushed in embarrassment. Goten however was apologizing over and over again. **

**"I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going, sorry" He apologized. **

**"Its ok it's kinda my fault to for not noticing" He said smiling. He got up and started to clean himself.**

**"I'm going to the boys toilets" He said as he made a mad dash for the toilet. Syaoran looked at Goten and grinned.**

**"I guess you're not that bad after all Kinomoto" Syaoran admitted looking at him in a new light. Goten just grinned back.**

**"Just call me Goten"**

**"Well then Goten, you can call me Syoaran" **

**They could see Eriol making his way towards them. He was still smiling. Goten wondered if he's always smiling. As if reading his mind Syaoran nodded.**

**"There hasn't been a day that I haven't seen him not smiling"**

**~@@@~@@@~@@@To be continued~@@@~@@@~@@@**

****

**That was the longest chapter I wrote for this story, the next will be longer I promise. I wonder why Goten has Sakura's Surname?? And what was Eriol thinking about??????  Oh and by the way is Kairyu even a name? I don't know Japanese that much!!!! Anyway I will have the next chapter up in max 5 days, and I mean it!! Hope u liked this chapter and sorry again!!!!!!!**

** Lots of luv**

**Sakura Blossom**


	4. The Beginning

**Hi everyone, I hope I didn't pass the 5 days since I kind of lost count, anyway I just wanted to thank...**

**Anime-lover41- I wont give up! Especially if I have u here to remind me J you're the coolest**

**LitoSakura-You'll find out why Goten has Sakura's surname in this chappie, thanks for reviewing.**

**Nienna Surion- Thank you for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ OR CCS, I wish I did though **

**Chapter 4**

**Moonlight Love **

**The beginning **

**Heaven...**

"Hey Gohan where are we going" **Sakura asked as she walked down the endless corridors. She looked at her surroundings in wonder; there were pictures of each of their family members hung on the walls with huge frames. At the bottom of the frame were their Bio's and their position in the family. She noticed Gohan's picture at the bottom, left corner. Beside him was Goten Kinomoto, her brother. Yes Goten was her brother, he was sent on a mission 3 years ago but never cam back, sure he telegrammed her ( **a device that makes angels communicate with each other, or sometimes spy, in other words you can see the person that you are talking to**) but things weren't the same without him. **

"I wonder how he's doing" **she said out loud, getting Gohan's attention. **

"You're thinking about Goten again aren't you**?" He asked concern visible on his face. The last time she thought of him, she went hysterical, he couldn't blame the girl, before Goten left he and Sakura were always together, nobody had ever seen them alone, heck they wouldn't be surprised if they slept in the same bed. Looking at Sakura's sad expression he decided to change the subject, his eyes wandered to Sakura's picture**.

"Hey look it's your picture" **He pointed out, looking surprised for some unknown reason. Sakura looked at her picture. It was hung at the very far end corner, just hanging there in a deserted area waiting to be noticed. It was glowing slightly. Sakura peered at it in curiosity, and looked at Gohan who shrugged in return, without hesitation she walked over to it. A violet colored aurora was radiating from it. She gasped in realization, her face beaming. Gohan stared blankly at her. **

"What is it "**he asked**

"It's Goten's aurora! He's trying to send me a message" **she squealed gleefully.**

"Well speak of the devil" **he muttered.**

**Sakura got out a golden clam-shaped locket. It had Sakura's name and two cherry blossoms carved on it. She opened it, revealing nine tiny colored star shaped buttons; they were pink, ruby, sapphire, violet, silver, gold, red, blue and green. The Pink represented her, for her aura was pink. Red was for Gohan, Blue was for her onii-chan, Touya and Ruby was for May. The silver and gold were for April and Trunks, her cousins. As for the Sapphire and green, no one knows who they represented and no one dared to find out**.

**She pressed the violet star-shaped button, the locket floated into mid air, glowing. A screen popped out from nowhere, it too was glowing. Goten's cheerful face suddenly appeared on the screen. **

"GOTEN" **Sakura yelled happily, she couldn't believe that she was actually seeing him. Gohan just stared at Goten with an emotionless face, but deep down he was over the moon, his eyes had given it away. **

"Hey Sakura, Gohan long time no see" **he said**

"Don't hey Sakura me! I haven't seen you for a long time and all you can say is 'Hey Sakura' **she growled, glaring at him angrily. Goten smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. While Gohan just chuckled. **

"Sakura, I don't have much time left, the humans are heading towards me, and I'm in school right now" **he said, looking at the direction where Syaoran and Eriol were, they were still arguing.**

"Oh ok, what did you call me for then" **she asked sadly. He after all was the one who sent her the message. Goten looked deep in thought.**

"Why don't you and the rest of the gang come to earth for a while, I'm sure mother won't mind" **he said, his eyes gleaming. **

**Sakura looked at Goten as if had gone mad. **_Stayingwith the humans to long has made him insane, but then again it would be a change_** she thought. Goten looked behind him and saw that his so called new friends were not so far behind him. They were getting closer. He looked back at Sakura who was having an inner battle with herself. **

**"**Sakura, listen I have to go now, please think about it I promise you wont regret it, think about have much fun we'll all have, reunited again, just giveit a thought,hope to see you soon cherry blossom, you too Gohan**" he said. His eyes wondering at the two gaping humans behind him, they had stopped throwing insults at each other and stared at Goten with wide eyes. The screen that was once in front of him had vanished to thin air. ** **Sakura looked at Gohan.**

"What do you think, should we go" **she asked**.

"I don't see why not, I mean we haven't got anything to lose, we should ask the others about it maybe they would agree." **He suggested. He missed Goten and wished to be reunited again. **

**Sakura however was looking at her picture. Her position and Bio was not written like the others. She was saddened by it. **_Why__is my position and Bio__not written, don't I belong here? Everyone knows who I am! How come it's not written_**? She thought angrily, she knew it was a silly thing to get angry by, but its not every day that you forget that she was the queen's daughter! **_Maybe going to earth isn't such a bad idea after all, she thought bitterly. _

**"**I've decided, we shall go and ask the others if they want to tag along but I'm still going with or without them**" she confirmed. Gohan beamed at her. **

**"**Well then what are we waiting for, lets go now**" he said cheerfully. Before Sakura could reply or ask him what he meant, he had already teleported them to the training room where Trunks, April, May and Touya were waiting.**

**"**Why didn't you do this earlier**" she snapped at him. Gohan simply ignored her and continued walking, hiding a smirk that was begging to show.**

**"**Stupid! Good for nothing cousin of mine. Annoying little brat**..." Sakura cursed, glaring at his back.**

**Earth…..**

**Goten was standing in the deserted yard. Everyone has gone home. Syaoran had said that he was going to check on Eriol since he had taken a long time. He sent message to Sakura to telegram him, but she hasn't. **_What's taking her so long_**, he thought. As if on queue his locket started to glow under his shirt. **_It's about time_**…. A rectangular shaped screen had appeared in front of him, it showed him Sakura and Gohan. Gohan was smiling like there's no tomorrow. **

**"**GOTEN**" he heard her shout, as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. He couldn't help but smile.**

**"**Hey Sakura, Gohan long time no see**" He said. He could sense Sakura's anger boiling up. **

"Don't hey Sakura me! I haven't seen you in a long time and all you can say hey Sakura" **She growled, giving him an icy glare. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while avoiding eye contact. His eyes landed on Gohan who looked like he was in another dimension and was chuckling to himself, **_Probably thinking about old times_**…. He thought. He heard voices behind him arguing, it was Syaoran and Eriol heading towards him, they were screaming their heads off at each other. He panicked and looked back Sakura who still looked annoyed.**

"Sakura, I don't have much time left, the humans are heading towards me, and I'm in school right now" **he said, looking at the direction where Syaoran and Eriol were, they were still arguing.**

"Oh ok, what did you call me for then" **she asked sadly. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. **

"Why don't you and the rest of the gang come to earth for a while, I'm sure mother won't mind" **he said, his eyes gleaming. Sakura looked at him with a weird expression on her face. Goten looked back only to see Syaoran and Eriol coming dangerously close. He turned his attention back to Sakura, who was having an inner battle with herself,**

**"**Sakura, listen I have to go now, please think about it I promise you wont regret it, think about have much fun we'll all have, reunited again, just giveit a thought,hope to see you soon cherry blossom, you too Gohan**" with that said he shut his locket and the screen disappeared. He looked behind him to check on Syaoran and Eriol only to find them looking at him with wide eyes. Goten cursed in his head and mentally kicked himself. **

**"**You're a sorcerer**" Syaoran yelled in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. Goten just sighed.**

**"**How come I didn't sense your aura**" Eriol asked narrowing his eyes, Goten looked at them surprised for a second.**

"I hid it**" Goten replied somewhat surprised, closing his eyes he muttered something under his breath and released his aura for a microsecond and hid it once more. Eriol and Syaoran gasped, he was so powerful more powerful then they are or could ever be, they knew it wasn't at its fullest. Syaoran and Eriol too released their auras. **

**Goten looked at Eriol in interest, his aura was familiar, he tried to remember but he was interrupted by a sudden burst of energy, shocked he looked at who was causing it, Eriol. He had summoned his sun staff. Goten gasped, _Clow Reed! He must be his reincarnation But how I thought father was_. He looked at Syaoran who had summoned his sword. _And he is his descendant, why didn't I notice this before._**

**"**Who are you really**" Syaoran asked.**

**"…………." Goten didn't reply. **

**Instead he bended his knees and started to glow an astonishing violet, with amazing speed he jumped, floating in the air. Waves of thunder were dancing around him, his eyes were glowing. The ground gave a terrible growl and started to shake vigorously, chunks of land started to float, surrounding him. He glowed brighter and brighter each minute, he gave a massive blast of energy, his clothes were moving wildly around his body. A golden lightning bolt came out of the skies towards Goten creating a blinding flash as both lights clashed together. Syaoran and Eriol shielded their eyes from such vision. The light had slowly dimmed. Syaoran and Eriol opened their eyes and starred at Goten in awe. His hair was no longer messy, but a straight, waist-length, coal black hair. His eyes were still the same. A Violet diamond shaped emblem was seen on his forehead. Violet wings sprouted, from his back. A strange looking sword was visible in his hands; it seemed to be made out of water.**

**In one quick motion he put his index finger on his forehead were it started to radiate a sickly pale red glow and blasted two rays at Syaoran and Eriol who had no time to dodge or do anything about it. They fell unconscious.**

**"**I'm sorry….. I had to do this**" Goten whispered guiltily. Light enwrapped him once more as he turned back to his human form. He looked at the now ruined school yard. Piles of rock scattered everywhere. Deep hole dug deep it the earth. It looked more like a junk yard. Sighing, he clapped his hands in a rhythm, the chunks of rock where lifted up, rewinding itself back to the way it was. **

**A groan was heard. Goten looked back, where the boys were. They were waking up. Eriol opened his eyes and unconsciously yawned, blinking cutely, while adjusting his glasses meanwhile Syaoran was grumbling, a frown was visible on his face. They both looked at Goten for an explanation. **

**"**Don't look at me, I don't know what happened. I just found you here" **he lied. **

**"**I have a terrible headache**" said Syaoran holding his aching head**

**"**Me too**" Eriol replied rubbing his forehead.**

**"**I wonder what happened though**" Eriol whispered to himself but unfortunately Goten heard him, making him feel more guilty then before, for he had erased their memories of the last event, they cant know who he is now. He would reveal himself to them one day but now it's too soon. It had been a mistake, a mistake that will never be done again. **

**"**I think we should head home now, Eriol it's getting late**" Syaoran pointed out, looking at the sky. Eriol nodded. They both said there goodbyes to Goten and made their way home.**

**Goten looked at their retrieving backs and vanished into the sky, making sure that they didn't sense him. **

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked this chapter, 2089 words aren't bad, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! I will try to make the next one longer. I don't know when I will update next time because I will be starting school again, but I think it will be in about 2-3 weeks. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. Until then, bye bye!**

**See that little button down there. Press it! Pretty plz, with a Sakura on the top!**

**&& Sakura Blossom4 &&**


	5. The decision

Hi everyone, I just want to say that this won't be a DBZ crossover anymore, sorry! On the last chapter I said ' **he had already teleported them to the training room where Trunks, April, May and Touya were waiting** ' I didn't mean to put Touya in there, he's supposed to at home doing whatever he does. Many people have asked if Tomoyo will be in this fic and the answer is yes she will be but not yet, there will be E&T scenes don't worry! Any way I just want to thank…..

**Anime-Lover41- You don't like crossover! I guess then this won't be a crossover anymore, I didn't like the idea, it was actually my cousin's but Im just going to use some of their names, coz I don't know Japanese Names. Anyway thank 4 reviewing 0**

**Jenn-Thank u 4 reviewing!**

**Plum Blossom angel- I guess it won't be any harm to do some E&T scenes. So yeah, there will be some E&T scenes in the future chapters ) **

**Flora- don't worry I'll write more. Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Lil cherry blossom angel- Thank u 4 your lovely review :0)**

**Sakura Angel- thanks 4 R&R! **

**Pink3butterfly-Tomoyo will be in this fic a little bit later on, thank u 4 reviewing **

**Nienna Surion- Thanks 4 reviewing**

**Sakura Li- Tomoyo is going to be in this fic in the next few chapters thanks 4 reviewing **

**Babybluestarangel- thanks 4 reviewing **

**Unknown- Thanks!**

**Cherry lady- Thank you 4 ur lovely review**

**Syao-chan- You will find out how they meet soon! Thank u 4 ur review**

**Cherryberry-chan- Thank you!**

**Rosie- Thank you Rosie!**

**Sorry if I missed somebody** **out. **

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or DBZ characters.

Chapter 5

Moonlight Love

The decision

"Its about time, you two came" **May growled at them in annoyance, hands on her hips.**

**May was a pretty angel; she has two big, beautiful sea blue eyes that were currently glaring at Gohan and Sakura, shinny golden brown wavy hair that seems to glitter in the sunlight. On her forehead was a ruby circle-shaped emblem. Unlike Sakura and Touya she has pure white wings that shone beautifully behind here, her powerful aura blazing around her**

**April and Trunks didn't look too pleased either for they too were giving them murderous looks. Sakura didn't look affected by all the glaring, she just walked to May with a serious expression on her face and the blue-eyed angel then understood but the other three were left confused. **

**"**What's going on**" April asked looking as confused as ever, her leaf green eyes darting over to where Sakura and May stood. They didn't speak a word to each other. They were just staring at each other as if they're having a silent conversation.**

**"**Don't ask me! I'm just as clueless as you are**" Trunks exclaimed, trying to figure out what was going on. **

**"**Well you see, we got a call from Goten—**" Before Gohan could finish what he was saying a loud shriek came from April. She pounced on Gohan, causing him to fall, with her on top of him, but that didn't stop April. **

**"**YOU TALKEDTO GOTEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER OR CALLED FOR ME SO I COULD'VE TALKED TO HIM TOO! MEANIE**" She yelled. Gohan just stared at her with dotted eyes from her sudden outburst, while she shook him by the neck furiously, cursing him. April has this HUGE crush on Goten, she always tried to get in contact with him but always failed.**

**Trunks sighed and pulled April away from Goten before she could break his neck. **

Please continue Gohan**" Trunks said while holding April down. Goten looked at the struggling April in fear, afraid that she will kick his ass! "**

**"**As I was saying, we got a call from Goten saying that we should go to earth and stay with him for a while**" He said finally finishing his sentence. April stopped struggling and looked at him wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to see Goten again, HER Goten. She sighed dreamingly, thinking about him made her knees go weak.**

**"**Ahem**" Sakura cleared her throat, signaling that she wanted everyone's attention. **

**"**You should know by now that Gohan and I got a call from Goten asking us to go to earth. I have discussed this with May and we have come to a decision**" Sakura spoke up clearly. **

**"**We will vote**" May continued. The gang looked at each other and whispered to themselves, wondering if they should go or not. **

**"**A chance to see my Goten again, you can definitely count me in**" April squealed. She couldn't wait to see him again. May just rolled her eyes.**

**"**I guess it will be a change of atmosphere, so why not**" Trunks said. Everyone looked at Gohan waiting for his opinion. He scratched his head nervously, thinking hard. **_I guess I should go, the rest have agreed and I get to see hot girls_** he thought smiling goofily to himself.**

**"**Oh what the hell, it wont kill me to say yes would it**" He said, still smiling goofily. April threw herself at him, jumping happily. She was going to see her Goten again and she couldn't wait. **

**"**I guess it's decided then, we will leave tomorrow at 1pm sharp**" May ordered. The gang nodded and teleported themselves to their room so that can start packing. **

**Earth**

**Goten walked through the quiet streets of China, it was really late but he didn't care. After what happened this morning at school he couldn't stop thinking about it. How could he have been so careless, it just wasn't him. These few months he hasn't been feeling like himself. He missed his family, his home and most of all he missed April. After he left Heaven for a mission he had found out that he loved her, heck he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere, her long wavy blue hair flying crazily behind her, her beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes that seemed to glow. Her smile, oh how he loved that smile, it had a mysterious hidden power within it, and it had broken the barriers towards his heart and stole it in less then a second. **

**He looked at the dark starry sky; the moon seemed to be winking at him. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered a precious memory.**

**Flashback**

**It was late at night, Goten couldn't go to sleep. Tomorrow he would be leaving his home, his family and friends. He couldn't imagine his life without them. Never had he once parted from them. He looked at the sky sadly not wanting to leave. A rustling sound came from the bushes alerting him. **

**"**Who's there**" He yelled at the bush. As if to reply the bush moved, it revealed April. **

**"**Oh it's only you April**"**

**"**What are you doing out here by yourself**" she asked.**

**"**Thinking**" He replied, sitting down on the soft green grass, with April sitting beside him.**

**"**Oh**" April looked at the moon.**

**"**Hey Goten look at the moon**" She said excitedly. Goten looked at the moon and found nothing interesting about it.**

**"**What's wrong with the moon**" he asked in a bored tone. **

**"**Cant you see it**?" she asked**

**"**See what**" He asked in confusion. **

**"**The moon, its smiling**" she exclaimed. Goten looked at her weirdly. He looked at the moon and unexpectedly he did find the moon smiling, but that was only because it was created like that. **

**"**Yeah so**"**

**"**Doesn't it look cute**?"**

**"**What!" **Goten looked at her as if she had grown another head. The moon was not cute, it was just… the moon! Has this girl gone insane or something.**

**"**It's not cute**"**

**"**Well I think it is**" **

**"**Whatever**"**

**"**You know Touya used to say to me that it was a ball of cheese and that humans used to fly to it with some sort of plane thingy and they used to take some of the cheese with them. That's why there are holes in the moon**" she said. Goten laughed at her, she always believed in Touya's silly stories.**

**End of flashback**

**As he continued looking at the moon he wished that he could see her again, and maybe he would have a chance to tell her how he feels and maybe, just maybe she feels the same way. Tired and sleepy Goten walked back to his lonely mansion, dreaming about a sapphire-eyed angel that had captured his heart.**

**Out side his window, a shooting star was visible. **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Finished at last, hope you liked this chapter. Im not going to update any time soon coz of my exams and stuff but if I have time I will. I have finished chapter 5 of the love of three hearts and I might update it in a few days. im thinking of changing the title.**

**Sakura Blossom**


	6. Another AN

Hey There, I just wanted to tell you that I will be updating soon. I'm half done with the chapter. Im hoping it will be a long one, so im sorry for the delay!


End file.
